


Negotiation

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Leveraging affectionate acts as bargaining chips, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Crow doesn’t want to go to the dentist.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> it’s okay crow I don’t either.

“Crow, please. Be reasonable.” Yusei tried, talking through the bathroom door. “I know it’s scary and new, but you need to do it. We’ve all needed to most our lives, and now we all can! It’s something we could never do back when Satellite was separate.”

“Fuck that, I am not going to the goddamn dentist!” Crow yelled from inside. 

“Crow, it’s really not that bad.” Jack said calmly. “I was nervous about it when Godwin first sent me, but the dentist was nice.”

“You were Godwin’s pet! Of course he was nice!”

“He was nice to me too.” Yusei said.

“And? You’re the savior of the city!”

Yusei put his hand on his hip, agitated.

“And? You very much _also_ saved the city. I don’t know how you forget this. You’re also a hero of the city. Even if the dentist _was_ giving special treatment, you’d get it too.” he argued.

Crow paused.

“I don’t want people shoving things in my mouth.” he tried again.

Jack laughed.

“Could’ve fooled me.” he said, and Yusei jabbed his elbow into his ribs. 

“Hey!”

Yusei ignored Jack. 

“Crow, it’s not that bad.” Yusei started. “I was nervous too because I knew my teeth were going to be bad. But they’re very understanding of the situation of Satellite natives. I promise you he’s not going to be mean and that he just wants your teeth to be healthy. The worst part is tasting the latex gloves.”

“I’m still not going.” was Crow’s immediate reply.

Yusei pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Crow, please don’t make me be mean. Please just go to the dentist and let us reward you afterwards.” he pleaded.

“I told you; I’m not going!”

“Fine. No kisses until you do.”

Crow went silent, considering the words.

“...You’re bluffing.” he said after a moment. “No way you’d be able to follow through. You don’t even kiss me _consciously_ half the time.”

Yusei made a face at the door. Crow was probably right. Jack put a hand on Yusei’s shoulder and gently moved him to the side.

“Crow, go to the dentist or we’re not going to fuck you anymore.” he said. Crow fell silent again.

“You wouldn’t.” he said.

“I would.” Jack asserted. “I enjoy Yusei as much as I enjoy you. My needs will be met. And I’m sure Yusei will find his met by me. Either go to the dentist and let him shove his fingers in your mouth, or let me personally ensure that nothing enters your mouth or anywhere else at all.” 

Another silence. Then the lock on the door clicked. Crow emerged from the bathroom, glaring. 

“I’ll go to the dentist.” he said reluctantly. Yusei smiled, and he and Jack embraced him from both sides.

“We’ll be sure to make it worth it.”


End file.
